Mobius: The Chaos Chronicles
by ChaosChao83
Summary: Meet a new generation of heroes! Join Soruno the Hedgehog, Chigra the Hedgehog, Demi the Squirrel, and Kate the Cat, in their battles with the notorious Shadow Society, a dangerous organization that threatens the once peaceful planet of Mobius!
1. Another Day at the Office

*(Alright, this is my first upload. The characters in this story were all created by me. The places mentioned in this story are based on a map that I made of planet Mobius and most of the places mentioned were created by SEGA.

Things to know: Violete - A continent on planet Mobius (I made up the continent names), Metropolis - Capital of Violete, The characters use energy known as Chaos energy, which is used for most of their attacks. This energy is also found in Chaos Emeralds.

Now, lets on with the story! Don't forget to review!)*

* * *

><p>The wind flew freely through the Metropolean Forest. The tall green trees swayed by the wind's will. The sky was turning into a layer of red as the sun began to set on the horizon. The Shadow Soldiers guarded their base in the once empty clearing, wearing their usual dark, black uniforms. From the depths of the trees, four sets of eyes watched their every move. The four figures waited in their positions, waiting for the signal to strike. One figure slowly raised its hand, and from the hand emerged a short spark. The signal!<p>

The clearing turned into a storm of kicks and punches in a single instant, the Shadow Soldiers disappearing in a puff of dark purple smoke as they were defeated. Explosions of energy in every direction, and colliding weapons at every angle. The group of four finished the soldiers one by one, and moved on to the next just as quick. Soon there were only fifteen. Ten. Three. None. The four attackers stood alone in the clearing, the last of the soldiers vanishing. Among them, two hedgehogs, a cat, and a squirrel.

"This base didn't have any high-ranks." said the gray hedgehog. His brown eyes scanned the area, searching for any more threats.

"Yeah," replied the light blue hedgehog, who had a glowing yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. "I guess this base wasn't a major threat after all."

"You guys are always so boring!" proclaimed the squirrel in an annoyed voice. "You're always so serious Soruno, lighten up a bit!"

"Sure, I'll lighten up, as soon as the Shadow Society is gone." replied the sky-colored hedgehog. His shining yellow eyes stared back at the squirrel's green ones. She wore a blue flower in the hair on her forehead.

"Demi is right." said the yellow, brown haired cat. "Come on, don't you have a fun side? Chigra, don't you agree with us?" The gray hedgehog made a heavy sigh, obviously already annoyed.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. What's wrong with being serious all the time? After all, we don't exactly have time for fun. We're dealing with a dangerous organization that's threatening the entire planet."

"There you go again." replied Demi. "I realize what we're in, but jeesh, being that serious all the time can't be healthy, right Kate?"

"Just drop it Demi." said Kate. "They're guys. They're just incapable of loosening up if their lives depended on it." Chigra snickered at them playfully and turned to Soruno, who hadn't even smiled a bit.

"You know Soruno, you are pretty serious. Maybe you should just relax every now and then and let go of some of your stress." Soruno sighed and scratched his head.

"Fine, if it means so much to you guys, I step down the seriousness." he said with a light smile. "That's a good boy!" said Demi. "Don't push it..." replied Soruno with a lighthearted grumble. They laughed calmly for a bit before Soruno put the Chaos Emerald back into his bag and brought up the next step in their fight against evil.

"Alright, as you know, Metropolis is just ahead of us." Soruno said as he pulled out an uncompleted map of Mobius, which he had made himself. "We'll set up camp here, and we'll head for Metropolis in the morning. I have a house there where we can stay in and use as a home base while we search for other Shadow Society hideouts in Violete."

"Since when do you have a house?" asked Chigra.

"I lived in Metropolis before I decided to fight the Shadow Society, and I never lost ownership of the house, just in case." replied Soruno. "So next..."

...

The night sky's stars shone like diamonds in the calm darkness. Soruno stared back at them as he lay down on the relaxing grass, letting himself fall into the majestic trance of the stars. The hedgehog's questionable wolf tail swayed slowly on the surface of the grass. The small campfire burned tranquilly in the center of the camp, lighting the site with an orange shine. Kate exited her tent, unable to find sleep. She noticed Soruno and walked over to him.

"Can't find sleep either?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no." he replied. Kate lay down too and gazed upward. There was a long silence between them before Kate spoke again.

"What do you think about when you watch the stars?"

"Lots of things." Soruno replied. "No, really." Kate responded. Soruno stayed silent for a while.

"Well, the past, the future, everything I guess." Kate turned her eyes' attention to Soruno's. She could see that he was hiding something, but she decided to keep her thinking to herself, for now. Another silence came forth.

"Hey, um, I just want to say thanks for everything." Kate said after a bit.

"What do you mean?" Soruno asked.

"Well, for saving my home town and fighting against the Shadow Society of course." she responded.

"You're welcome." Soruno said. A miniature smile emerged on his lips as he turned his head away and blushed. Kate's cheeks glowed a light red too. They watched the stars for a while longer before they stood up and went to their tents.

"Um, sleep well." Soruno said as he walked towards his tent.

"Yeah, you too." Kate replied as she headed for her own just a few feet away. They silently fell asleep with the natural noises of the night. Kate slept dreamlessly. Soruno, however, tossed and turned in another hellish nightmare...


	2. Return to Metropolis

The sun shone its light brightly in the morning; giving everything it touched a slight luminance. Soruno got out of his tent and let out a bit yawn. He stretched and let his light blue fur warm up and flow with the wind, swinging his tail left and right. He opened his eyes and saw Kate. She was already putting her things away in her pack.

"Morning." Soruno said, still a bit groggy.

"Morning." she replied. Her brown hair moved with the wind as it brushed along her golden fur. She stood and straightened her green shirt and red shorts. "Chigra said he was going to train for a bit, but I bet he just wanted to find another Shadow Society base to destroy. But he should be back soon."

"What about Demi?" asked Soruno.

"Her? She's still out like the campfire." She giggled at her own joke. Soruno chuckled and walked over to Demi's tent.

"Demi, it's time to wake up." he said, popping his head through the tent. Demi, as Kate had said, was still sleeping, snoring lightly in her sleep. Her hair, which still had the blue flower on it, was frizzy and her bushy tail twitched every few seconds.

"Demi!" She still wouldn't wake up. Soruno breathed out heavily. "Hey Demi! It's raining acorns out here!" he shouted.

"ACORNS? WHERE? WHERE?" Demi shouted. She darted out of her tent, ran straight into Soruno, and continued sprinting uncontrollably. Soruno fell backward, stunned by Demi's reaction and hit the ground. "Ow..." Kate turned her head around to see what the commotion was about, but she too was rammed into by Demi and fell to the ground. The energized squirrel then tripped over the black wood of last night's campfire, and hit the earth head first. She popped her head up.

"Huh? There are no acorns!" she proclaimed. "You liar!" Soruno and Kate both stood up, shaking the pain off.

"How else was I supposed to wake you up?" Soruno said.

"I don't know, maybe without shouting!" Demi yelled back.

"I tried that." "No! If you did, I would wake up because I'm a very light sleeper!" Kate and Soruno rolled their eyes. "Well, at least you're awake now." Kate said.

"Where's Chigra?" asked Demi, wiping dust away from her sky blue shirt and indigo shorts. At that moment, the gray hedgehog returned to the site.

"Hey Chigra. Did you find any other Shadow Society bases nearby?" Soruno asked.

"No." he replied. "We should make it to Metropolis without interferences." The blue and green flame patterns at the tips of Chigra's spikes moved with the breeze. They really stood out from the rest of his body.

"Alright then. Lets finish packing our things and head for Metropolis." The group did just that and headed for the large city.

...

They didn't travel too far before the shining city lay just ahead of them. Its natural blue and purple glow shone upon them.

"There it is, Metropolis." Soruno said, taking in the beauty of the city's majesty.

"Wow!" exclaimed Demi. "It's so pretty!" Soruno nodded and continued walking into the city. Demi stared at the skyscrapers for a while longer before she realized she was getting left behind. "Hey! Wait for me!"

The four of them walked through the busy city streets, getting surrounded by city noises, towering buildings, and swarms of Mobians.

"Soruno, I don't see any houses nearby." said Kate. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Of course!" Soruno replied. "This is only a portion of the city. This is the shopping and marketing district. The residential district is just a few blocks away." The group stayed close to Soruno, making sure that they didn't get led astray by the other crowds of citizens. They were almost at the residential district when they heard a voice call out.

"Hey! Soruno! Is that you?" They all turned and saw a purple-eyed lady fox on the other side of the street. She crossed the street and approached them. She wore a lush green shirt, blue pants, and wore many bracelets on either wrist. Her hands were full with shopping bags.

"Hey! Tiff!" Soruno said as he waved hello. "Heh, still shopping I see."

"Yup!" she replied.

"Guys, this is Tiffany. I met her when I first moved to Metropolis." "Pleasure to meet you all!" Tiffany greeted. They greeted her back, although, Kate warily watched the fox.

"So what are you up to these days Soruno?" "Same old." The two talked for a while longer before Tiffany ended the conversation.

"I wish I could stay and chat some more, there are tons of totally sweet deals I still gotta check out" "Alright the, see ya!" Tiffany said good-bye to the group and walked back into the busy district.

"Alright guys, let's keep moving." They started walking, but Kate seemed to be lost in thought. "Kate? You're gonna get left behind!" Demi yelled from the crowd. "Oh, coming!" she said, snapping out of her trance.

The sea of Mobian crowds got smaller and smaller as Soruno and his friends got closer to the residential district. It wasn't long before they approached a medium-sized light yellow house with a brown door.

"Well, here we are." Soruno said. He was about to take out his key when something took a strong grip on his legs. Soruno flinched before looking down.

"Soruno! Soruno! You're back!" cried the small green-eyed fox girl attached to Soruno's legs. She seemed about six years old and wore a pink shirt and blue shorts. She had short dark brown hair on her head. A green hedgehog started walking over from the house next door. He was about Soruno's age and had spiky punk hair with black jagged patters on them. He held a music player in his hand and an ear bud in his left ear. His orange eyes faced the small fox.

"Lila! What have I told you about-" The green hedgehog looked at Soruno. "Hey, you're back!" he said.

"Yeah, I am." Soruno replied.

"See?" Lila said. "I told you he would come back, brother!"

"Yeah you did sis, now let go of him! You're being disrespectful."

"Oh, right Spark. Sorry Soruno." Lila said apologizing.

"That's alright." Soruno said. "Hey Spark, how have things been?"

"Well, pretty boring since you last came here. But I'm doing fine." Spark replied.

The conversation carried on. Chigra, Kate, and Demi stayed back and didn't interrupt them.

"He seems to have quite a few friends here, doesn't he?" Chigra said to Kate and Demi.

"Yeah." Kate said. "What do you think Demi? Demi?" The squirrel seemed distracted by something, the rest of the world fading away, that is, before Kate waved her hand in front of Demi's face.

"Huh? What? I wasn't looking at anything!" Demi said loudly. Then silence came. Demi hid behind Kate to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, I'll see ya later." Soruno said as he approached his house.

"See ya. Come on Lila." "Bye!" the fox shouted. The two said good-bye to the rest of the group before heading back to their house. Soruno opened the door to his house and let everyone in. The house was surprisingly cleaner than most would expect. There was simple furniture in the living room, nothing too fancy. The kitchen was just ahead to the right and a bathroom and hallway to the left. The hallway had four different doors and a staircase to the attic.

"Welcome to my house." Soruno said to his group.

"It seems pretty clean." Kate complimented.

"I like to keep things nice, so I cleaned up the last time I was here."

Demi fell right onto the couch. "Ohhhh, I'm so tired." she pouted. "So many months traveling and fighting. I'm just glad I can rest easy now."

"Well, for a while." Chigra added. "We're not done with our job yet." "Yeah, I know."

"There are rooms in the hallway. Choose whichever you like, except for the last door to the left, that's my room. They all came with basic furniture when I first moved in, so help yourselves. I'll call you guys later." They nodded and took their things to the rooms. Kate chose the first to left, Demi the first to the right, and Chigra the last one to the right. Kate unpacked her small weapons and first aid kit, along with her other items. Demi took out her medical and personal supplies and organized them. Chigra unloaded his bag of his Twin Shock Blades and other small variety of weapons. They all gladly made themselves at home.

...

After everyone had finished unpacking, the team ate together in the kitchen and planned their next moves. They discussed the areas they would search, how they would do it, and which areas are possible more dangerous. They also had a surprisingly nice chat, now that they could relax for some time.

Once it got dark, they decided to go to bed. They had been travelling for so long and needed some proper rest for their bodies. They all said good night and went to their respective rooms.

...

Kate woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around to see if anything was there. There wasn't. She sat at the edge of her bed. She heard what sounded like faint whispering. It seemed to have its own echo and sinister feeling to it. Curious and a bit frightened, she exited her room quietly and entered the dark hallway. The whispering got slightly louder. She walked towards the end of the hall, where the whispering seemed the loudest. She stared at Soruno's door. She was paralyzed with fear, not knowing what was making her so scared. The voice sounded so threatening, so disturbing, so... evil. She hadn't been so scared in her life. The voice itself didn't scare her. It was the feeling that came over her from hearing it. She felt surrounded by a strange energy, a menacing one. The whispering got louder, louder, louder. Kate jolted to her room and ran back into bed, and shivered for the longest time before finding the silent and peaceful realm of sleep once again...


End file.
